Son Min Soo
Son Min Soo is a business major attending university. She is in the same class as Seol Hong(not hoobae or sunbae). Appearance Min Soo has mid-length brown hair that is seen to be in a perm for the majority of the story but began as a straight ponytail and her hair style ends in a straight, short bob. Her clothing imitates that of Seol Hong, a plain shirt, long, plain pants and a simple jacket thrown over, sometimes accompanied by a beanie. However in the ending of her arc, she begins to dress more femininely, wearing heals, stockings, dress coats and dresses. Personality Plot Overview (chronologically) Her first appearance in the story is in Season 1, Episode 31 during a flashback to last year (sophomore year). She notices that Nam Juyeon slipped laxatives into Seol's cup, and switches Juyeon's and Seol's cup. Min Soo considers this a "secret" between her and Seol. She asks that Seol not tell Juyeon about this. During junior year (Season 1, episode 38), she is placed in a team with Sul, Sang Chul, and Da Young. The teacher placed emphasis on teamwork for the group's final project. She is not that strong in research or computer skills. Sul points out that Min Soo's research is vague and lacking, Min Soo is quick to apologize. She texts Sul questions on changing the layout of an image in relation to text, and somehow finishes her individual project even though her younger brother broke her computer the night before (and thus she couldn't work on the group project). During the group's presentation, she stutters and stumbles over her words while trying to read Sul's presentation script. This alerts the professor to the fact that the project was done without her research and subsequently leads to the professor questioning the other members. Due to the group's lack of teamwork (Sul did the entire project), the teacher gives everyone in the group a D for their project. Min Soo develops a fixation towards Sul sometime after the events in sophomore year. At first, this starts out as viewing Sul as a role model (standing up to Juyeon, being a good student, wearing practical clothing), but progresses further into an obsession to become her. Min Soo changes her fashion style to be eerily similar to Sul, even asking Sul where she bought a bag or got her perm. Sul starts to take issue with Min Soo's transformation when she notices that Min Soo has her lion doll. Min Soo claims that she bought the doll on her own at an arcade, but Sul confirms that the doll has been sold out for months. During a group presentation, Sul and Bora publicly expose Min Soo for buying and using Sul's presentation from another class (complete with a typo). The tension between Sul and Min Soo reaches a climax when, during finals, Sul finds out that Min Soo's "boyfriend" was Sul's brother, Joon. Min Soo blames Sul for planning on publicly embarrassing her and tormenting her by questioning her on all their similarities, and the two end up in a hair-pulling and punching fight. Min Soo shouts that she wanted to be like Sul, so she didn't feel that she was doing anything wrong. Sul leaves the classroom after saying that she will now remember Min Soo as a liar and copycat (vs. the nice, innocent image that Min Soo used to have even if no one remembered her name). Min Soo wails in the classroom alone. Category:Characters